GB 1407156 discloses a device for converting an acoustic pattern into a visual image. The device comprises a piezo electric transducer for converting an incident acoustic pattern into a corresponding change pattern. A photocathode disposed on the transducer is uniformly illuminated by suitable electromagnetic radiation and produces a spatial distribution of electron energies corresponding to the acoustic pattern. A grid passes higher energy electrons to an electron multiplier, from which the electrons are accelerated to a phosphorescent screen and final anode.
GB 1387712 discloses an electro-optical relay in which a visual image is converted by a photoemitter into a corresponding electron image which is stored in a plate of ferroelectric double refraction material. The image can subsequently be read by illuminating the ferroelectric plate.
EP 0259878 discloses an electron emission element in which a spatial light modulator (SLM) formed by a liquid crystal device is associated with a semiconductor photoemitter. The SLM controls the passage of light to the photoemitter, which emits electrons in accordance with the pattern of illumination thereof.
WO 87/03770 discloses a colour display in which red, green, and blue image are produced by three cathode ray tubes. The images are combined by being spatially multiplexed on a photocathode.
WO 87/03770 discloses a colour display in which monochrome cathode ray tubes (CRT) produce images corresponding to the red, green, and blue components of a composite image. The CRT images are spatially multiplexed on a photocathode which emits electrons to a segmented phosphor screen having red, green, and blue phosphors so as to provide a colour image.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,351 discloses a stereo image display device in which a spatial light modulator cooperates with a lens array to produce an autostereoscopic image.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,546,248 discloses a television camera in which the brightness of images of a scene is attenuated as necessary so as to fit within the dynamic range of the system. The output of a video sensor controls the intensity of a CRT image which is imaged onto a light valve. The light valve controls the attenuation of light from the scene supplied to the video sensor. Thus, the attenuation is adjusted in accordance with the instantaneous intensity of the scene.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,932 discloses a low-light and infrared viewing system in which a photoemitter converts an optical image into an electron image. The electron image is intensified and interacts with electrophoretic particles to produce an intensified visible image.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,376 discloses a helmet-mounted display in which an input image is converted to an electron image by a photocathode. The electron image is intensified and converted back to a visible image by a phosphor screen.